Bleeding
This is the seventy-first episode of Die Another Day. Story Casey is sitting at a table, drawing a picture. “What are you drawing, little guy?” Phoebe asks. “A picture of me and Izzy being happy,” Casey answers. “That’s okay,” Phoebe replies. Phoebe walks up to Tai. “I’m concerned about Casey,” Phoebe states. “I know,” Tai replies, “Since Izzy got kidnapped Casey has been obsessed with Izzy. Izzy is all he talks about, Izzy is all he dreams about, etc. It’s really concerning.” “I want to help Izzy, but I don’t know when the opportunity to save him should come,” Phoebe replies back. Suddenly, a voice came on a nearby walkie talkie. “What the hell is that?” Phoebe asks. “Hell..lo, we’re….stuck..in..thi..s...building...Patriots...surrounding…,” a woman states. “Looks like that woman is in danger,” Tai states. “We should find her,” Phoebe replies, “We should tell everyone.” Tai and Phoebe walked over to the meeting area, where Jack, Nolan, Kat, Phoebe, Joselyn, and Molly are sitting down. “Oh, Tai, Phoebe, anything interesting?” Jack asks. “A weird message came on our walkie talkie,” Phoebe answers. “What was it?” Joselyn asks. “It sounded like a distress signal,” Tai answers. “Describe it in detail,” Kat states. “We heard the voice of a woman who was in trouble. The Patriots are after her,” Tai replies. “Oh shit,” Molly states, “We have to go over there now!” “Me and Joselyn are staying back here to protect the kids,” Nolan replies, “You guys, go save them!” Tai, Jack, Phoebe, Kat, Cassie, and Molly ran out as they chased to the woman’s location. “Where do you think she is?” Cassie asks. “I have the walkie talkie right here,” Tai answers. Tai then pulls out the walkie. “Where are you?” Tai asks. “I’m in the old factory,” the woman answers. “We’re going back,” Tai states. The group then arrives at the old factory. The place was swarming with Patriots. “There’s about 3 dozen of them here,” Jack states. “It sucks what they’re doing to these poor kids,” Kat states. “I know Kat,” Cassie replies, “At least Excelsior is putting effort into undoing their brainwashing.” They are then spotted by the Patriots. “It’s them!” the commander shouts. “Looks like we have to fight,” Jack replies. The group then fights off the Patriots as the woman comes out and joins them. “Thanks, whoever you are,” Phoebe states. “You’re welcome,” Lucia replies, “And, I’m Lucia by the way.” “That’s good to know,” Phoebe replies back. Eventually, half of the Patriots were dead and the other half retreated. A man then walks out of the door of the factory. “They’re all gone?” the man asks. “Yes, they’re all gone,” Lucia answers. “Who are you?” Tai asks. “My name is Tate,” Tate answers, “Tate Ford.” “They were after his young nephew Max,” Lucia replies, “Luckily, he’s safe.” Max then runs out. “Are the bad men gone?” Max asks. “Yes, Max,” Tate answers, “They’re gone.” “Want to come back to our base?” Jack asks, “We have other kids there.” “That would be great,” Lucia answers. The group then returns to the base. “So, how did it go?” Joselyn asks. “Great, Jossie,” Jack answers, “We found some survivors that we took in.” “So, where are the kids?” Max asks. “They’re in the playroom down the hall over there. Third door to the left,” Nolan answers. “Sweet,” Max replies. Max then runs into the playroom. “You say this place is safe from The Patriots?” Tate asks. “Yeah, Tate,” Jack answers, “This place is massive. Phantom used to use it as their base, before we killed their leader and took it over. Been living in it ever since.” “Good,” Tate replies, “I will not let The Patriots lay a finger on Max.” Back at The Spire, a gunfight is ensuring. “We need to protect the children!” Jasmine shouts. “Yeah Jasmine,” Brett replies. The survivors kill several members of The Patriots. “Biblo, go make a mess out of them,” Melissa states. Melissa then releases Biblo into the air. Biblo then uses its talons to scratch the faces of several Patriots before Daniel then shoots it right in the chest, killing it instantly. “NO! BIBLO!” Melissa shouts. Melissa then kills several members of The Patriots out of pure anger. “Melissa, control yourself!” Harvey shouts. “Why?” Melissa asks. “We’ve got more of them coming our way,” Mandy states. “”Alright,” Zane replies, “Keep holding them off.” The group continues to fire at The Patriots, killing several of them. The Patriots also managed to kill several members of The Spire. “We need to keep them away from the children,” Raymond states. “I’ll make sure they never get Rhys, or any of our children,” Annalise replies. Annalise walks up to the Patriots as Rhys looks on in despair. “You will never take our children,” Annalise states, “You will be purged from the earth, you disgusting lixo!” “This isn’t the way we do this Annalise,” Connor replies. “Revenge is an unhealthy solution,” Marco replies. “They must pay for all the children that they’ve taken,” Annalise replies back. “We need an army,” Daniel states. “That doesn’t warrant stealing helpless children!” Annalise shouts. “I know where this is going to go,” Dustin states. “I know,” Claire replies. “Release the kids,” Mia states. Mia then releases a group of brainwashed kids on the survivors. “Take as many kids as possible,” Mia states. The kids then swarm the Spire, grabbing as many kids as possible. “Stop them!” Claire shouts. The group then restrains several of the kids before a Systrike helicopter shows up. “It’s Systrike!” Daniel shouts, “Hit the deck!” The helicopter then lands. Nicole, Michael, and Melanie exit the chopper. “Melanie, Michael, Nicole, you’re alive,” Kyron states. “Yes,” Michael replies, “We just came to check on our old friends and we saw this fighting. We couldn’t just sit out.” “Where did you guys go?” Johnny asks. “We went to Kansas to stay with my family,” Nicole answers, “Eventually, we decided we missed our old friends here.” “That’s nice,” Zane replies. “What’s going on here?” Michael asks. “These guys, they’re called The Patriots,” Harvey answers, “They kidnap kids to brainwash them into becoming part of a slave army.” “That’s horrible,” Nicole answers, “They must be stopped. “Agreed,” Elliott replies. The group then resumes their fighting. “We need those kids!” Brady shouts. “Agreed,” Brendon replies. “We must continue fighting,” Fred states. Fred is then shot in the head by Annalise. “Serves you right, you scum,” Annalise states. Daniel and Annalise then get into a fistfight as Rhys looks on in horror. “Don’t kill these kids,” Meredith states, “We can unbrainwash them.” “Okay then,” Melanie replies. Zane, Elliott, Melanie, Kyron, Dustin, Jasmine, Meredith, Michael, Claire, and Alice then started to grab as many brainwashed kids as they can as Daniel and Annalise continued their fight. “Our army will become stronger,” Daniel states, “You can’t stop us.” “I can,” Annalise replies, “We all can.” The two of them continued fighting. Eventually, Daniel got the upper hand and he grabbed a machete off Fred’s corpse. “I may die here,” Annalise states, “But our mission never will. Your empire of child thievery will fall, Daniel. You will see your empire burn!” Daniel then plunges the machete into Annalise’s chest. Daniel then gets up. Rhys looks on in horror. “I see you’ve gotten the upper hand here,” Daniel states, “Unleash, Experiment X1!” “What is Experiment X1?” Alice asks. The truck carrying Experiment X1 is opened and Experiment X1 walks out. “No,” Melanie states, “It can’t be.” Cast *Tai Lewis *Kyron Ford *Tori Miller *Johnny White *Casey *Melanie *Cassie Weathers *Molly White *Phoebe *Michael North *Nolan Marsh *Kari Lewis *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Nicole Hanson *Meredith *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Zane Wild *Alice *Melissa Szeman *Annalise *Rhys *Brett Ford *Connor *Marco *Dustin *Jasmine *Mandy *Lucia *Tate Ford *Max Ford *Daniel Zhang *Mia Zhang *Callum *Brendon *Fred *Brady *Experiment X1 *Biblo Deaths *Biblo *Fred *Annalise Trivia *First appearance of Lucia. *First appearance of Tate Ford. *First appearance of Max Ford. *First appearance of Jasmine. *First appearance of Mandy. *First appearance of Brendon. *First (and last) appearance of Fred. *Last appearance of Biblo. *Last appearance of Annalise. *This episode marks the return of Melanie, Nicole Hanson, and Michael North to the series. They have been absent since the episode Shine A Light.